


More Than Just A Lonely Stoner - Work In Progress

by KCTheNoodle



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCTheNoodle/pseuds/KCTheNoodle
Summary: Being ignored by his best-friend, Michael Mell makes friends with two other boys who round him up from his lonely isolation, Jake and Rich. Michael almost instantly hits it off with Jake, a connection between them growing stronger day by day.





	More Than Just A Lonely Stoner - Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hello and welcome to my first ever fan-fiction! This is just a draft and may change in future edits, since I am uploading this at a late time and I am tired as balls. Since this is the first time I've done something like this, feedback and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

Every morning for the past 3 weeks, Michael stood in the hallway before class pretending to be busy by his locker. He’d act like he was busy with his phone, wanting to be unaware of the fact that his friend wasn’t walking by and ignoring him for no reason. He’d blast music into his ears, watching him swagger by as if he didn’t exist. Michael would try to ignore the small pain in his chest that came with his best friend, Jeremy Heere ignoring him.

Jeremy Heere. His best friend since elementary school. His Player 1. His weed buddy. His matching tattooed best bro. His world, platonically, that is. Or so he thought.

Jeremy was too obsessed with chasing after Christine Canigula. The way he stared at her when she entered a room, the way he swooned over her, the way he extended the vowels in her name in a sick puppy love fashion. All of that made Michael fall out of the picture. Michael wouldn't ever want to admit that he thought the reason his friendship with Jeremy was falling apart was because of Christine, but the thought always crossed his mind. Christine was just a crush, that eventually led to Jeremy not acknowledging Michael for the longest time, which feels like forever.

Suddenly his headphones were pulled off his ears, and a familiar voice would ring into his ears. “Stop listening to music so loudly, you can never hear me call you in the hallway.”

Michael turned round at the smiling tall figure behind him, Jake Dillinger accompanied by the small red-streaked Rich Goranski. Ever since Michael wasn’t hanging around with Jeremy anymore, this tall, athletic brunette, and this loud-mouthed, buzzed little pimp managed to become his friends somehow. He didn’t even see any reason for anyone to be his friend, he was the “anti-social headphones kid” after all but, he enjoyed the company he was getting. Better than being alone after all.

Michael's thoughts instantly vanished as he saw him, a smile spreading across his face. “Sorry, I’m so used to it I can’t help but do so, being a 'loner' and all.” 

“Well is Bob Marley more important than meeee?” Jake teased, throwing in a small eyebrow wiggle as he said so.

Michael rolled his eyes. “By a landslide.” He shot back, smirking at the tall brunette.

Jake pouted, “Awww seriously? You can’t stay a loner forever.” He said, leaning against one of the lockers.

Michael liked Jake. A lot. He was a over-all funny and charismatic person, being able to light up his mood whenever he stepped in the room. He couldn't tell why Jake was able to bring out at least some happiness in him, but with his only friend forgetting him, it didn't matter. Michael didn't exactly think of Jake as a crush most of the time, just as you wouldn't think that Rich is tall. 

Rich’s fake vomiting sounds interrupted Michael's thoughts and finally brought attention to the small boy, as he hated to be ignored.

"You two shits are making me sick, stop..” he trailed off, pointing at the two of them. "This. whatever  _this_ is." he glared at the two of them. Rich Goranski, the confident, short-tempered and generally short man, was Jake's right hand man, best friend too. You couldn't see those two separated from one another, it's almost impossible. Jenna Rolan managed to get a picture of the two apart, but just by 2 feet.

“We’re sorry we left you out, wanna join in?” He teased and Rich shoved him playfully.

“Suck my dick Dillinger.” He retaliated and stuck his tongue out at Jake.

Michael was laughing, for what felt like the first time in decades, his mood lifted by the presence of these two idiots. Having these two as friends was quite enjoyable, even if he’d forget about Jeremy sometimes. It was nice not being alone.

At that note, the school bell rang for 1st period. “Aww shit, that was the quickest meet up in history." Rich said, regaining his bouncy posture again, punching Michael's arm playfully. "Well we’ll see you around at lunch bro!” He said as they separated ways for each of their classes.

“So long bro!” Michael waved, slipping on his headphones again.

Jake gave him a soft smile before slowly disappearing into the tide of students and teachers. Could Michael feel a small blush creep onto his cheeks and smiled back. Jake's smile was probably one of a kind to him. Small and almost sincere. No wonder everyone liked him so much, what couldn't you like about Jake Dillinger? 

Michael walked into his biology class, not paying attention to the boring teacher in front of him.

All he could think about was that sweet, sweet smile he hoped to see again.


End file.
